I knew
by archerm99
Summary: Arthur's younger sister, Archer, almost gets kidnapped. Getting scared over who tried to hurt her, she finds comfort from Arthur who's looking after her. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


**I knew **

I stepped out into the corridor outside my chambers. Something strong grabbed my arms and neck. I screamed for my brother. I felt the person panic. The next thing I knew was my head had hit the wall and I was slumped against the ground. Footsteps echoed down the corridor. Someone called my name. "Arthur..." I whispered. A warm body lifted me into their arms. The person smelt like Arthur; of outside and horses. I curled into his chest and shoulders. "Shhh... it's alright. What happened?" "I, I don't know. Something grabbed me and I'd screamed and then they threw me against the wall. As I fell I think they ran out." "Ok. I'm going to get you back to your chambers and then I'll find father and Gaius." I nodded.

Arthur lifted me up and carried me to my chambers. He gently laid me down on my 4 post bed. Then, he moved the hair off of my forehead and kissed it. "I'll be two minutes, okay? Will you be alright?" "Yes" Arthur quickly walked out of my chambers.

A few minutes later, my father came rushing into my room. "Archer!" He rushed over to my bed and knelt down by my side. He stroked my cheek. "Father, I'm okay," I told him. Gaius spoke. "How is she, sire?"

"She seems okay. Arthur, how did you find her?"

"Laying against the wall by her chambers." I wanted Arthur to come closer so I could hug him. Gaius came over instead. He placed his palm against my forehead.

"How's your head, Archer? Did you hit it against anything?"

I nodded. "The wall. It hurts a little." Or a lot.

"She will be fine, sire. Though I suggest she takes it easy for a few days."

"Thank you, Gaius." Gaius bowed his head and walked out.

"Archer, you are to stay with either myself or Arthur at all times, understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Good girl." My father walked out.

Arthur walked over to me. Finally. I started trying to sit up. "Here." Arthur gently supported my back and pushed me up. He sat next to me on my bed. I laid my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He looked down at me. "Really?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

He kissed my hair. "I'll look after you."

I must have fallen asleep. It was dark outside. My duvet was placed over me. Arthur was sat on a chair next to my bed. He smiled at me and I smiled back. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Arthur called out, standing up. Sir Leon came in. "You've been summoned to the Great Hall," He looked at me, "Both of you." Arthur took my hand.

"Thankyou." We walked to the Great Hall.

My father gave a speech to all the villagers gathered there. I wasn't paying attention until he mentioned what happened to me. I squeezed Arthur's hand. "Anybody with information about what happened to my daughter should see one of my knights, myself or Arthur immediately. The person who attempted this crime shall pay with their life."

Arthur must have seen the shock on my face because when we got back to his chambers he was asking me what was wrong. He said I looked like I'd seen a ghost. "It's wrong," was all I could whisper. Arthur came and stood infront of me, his hands on the tops of my arms and bent down so he was at my eye level.

"What is? What's wrong?"

"He'll accuse the wrong person, you know he will."

"Then we make sure he doesn't. He's trying to protect you, that's all."

"I know but, Arthur, I'm fine aren't I? Please he can't hurt an innocent person!" I started crying.

"I'll make sure he doesn't. Please don't cry, Little Pendragon." Arthur said, pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me. He hadn't called me little Pendragon since I was 7. It was his nickname for me.

"Ok." I sniffed. But something inside me was telling me it wasn't.

That night I had a really weird dream. It was about punishing the criminal that tried to hurt me. I woke up screaming. Arthur had his arms around me. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe, Archer."

I was crying again. I sunk my face into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tight and close to him, but it felt comforting.

"I've got you. You're okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes," I whimpered. I felt 7 years old again.

"What happened in it?"

I told him everything. From how father had found an innocent man guilty and had had him executed to how I'd been attacked again. And this time I'd got hurt.

In my dream Arthur had then travelled to an old tower to rescue me. Except it had been a trap. They killed Arthur.

Arthur had pulled me even closer into his chest. His hand was stroking my back. My tears wet his shoulder. Again. "Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

Nodding, I cuddled up to Arthur as we laid down. I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up again, Arthur wasn't there. I started panicking- thinking something had happened to him. There was a knock at the door. I felt tears running down my face. "Yes?" I called out. The door opened. I looked at where I knew I'd hidden a dagger. I could get there if necessary. My father walked in.

"Archer?" He looked at me. Worry crossed his face, "Are you alright?"

"W-Where's Arthur?" The king sat on my bed.

"He's gone to get dressed. No need to worry your pretty little face." He smiled.

"Oh, okay. Why is he getting dressed so early?"

"He was planning a surprise for you."

"Oh. Can I go and find him?"

"Of course, Archer." I grabbed some boots and started walking to Arthur's chambers, but saw out of the window he was outside so started heading there. It was freezing.

"Archer?"

"Good morning, Arthur."

"Why do you have red circles around your eyes? Have you been crying?"

I looked at the ground. "You scared me…." He smiled at me and came over to me.

"Don't worry about me, Archer," Arthur's hand touched my arm, "You're freezing!" Arthur took off his coat and wrapped it around me. He did up some of the buttons then pushed his hand through my brown hair. I hugged him and murmured "thanks".

"Okay. It was going to be a surprise but do you want to go for a ride?"

I grinned, nodding.

After helping me onto my horse, Africa, Arthur had raced me from the Citadel to the river, going through the forest. When we got there, he sorted out the coat and rubbed my arms. I realised I was still in my pyjamas. I reached out for a hug. Arthur grabbed my arms and pulled me into him. I started laughing as he squeezed me into him. I squeezed back as hard as I could. My brother squeezed back even harder. "Okay, Arthur! You win!" I coughed. He grinned at me.

After the ride, Arthur had training with the knights. I walked down with him (now out of my pyjamas) and watched him and the knights practise against each other. Arthur won all of his fights.

Sir Gwaine came over to me when Arthur was fighting and he wasn't.

"Are you okay, Archer?" I looked at him.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Still troubling you?" I nodded.

"Don't be worried. Arthur will look after you and so will we. He's a good man, a great knight and loves you. He's not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks, Gwaine." He smiled and went back over to Percival. Merlin was looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a knowing smile.

After training and dinner, I was walking back to my chambers with Morgana. "Are you alright, Archer?" Everyone was asking me that.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Arthur told me about your dream."

Great. Thanks, Arthur.

"Don't tell my father."

"I'm not going to. Arthur's scared. I've never seen him like this before. Not over anyone. He really cares about you. More than anyone."

She started to say something else but Arthur walked around the corner. I glared at him.

"Good night then, Archer. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night." I replied. Morgana stepped into her chambers and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay, Archer?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

He grabbed my hand as I tried to walk past and pulled me back.

"I have to stay with you, remember?"

"Or father does. I don't need your help. Good night."

"Archer, what's happened?"

"You told her." Realisation crossed his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm worried someone's going to take you away. It came out because she was checking I was okay. Please Archer? I'm sorry."

My voice got louder. The waterworks started.

"You still told her. What happens if she lets it slip to father or Gaius and they realise I have magic?"

"She won't. You know she won't."

"She could."

"Archer, please, at least let me sit in the room." He looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't see him cry. That would hurt too much.

"Fine."

He nodded his thanks.

In the middle of the night I woke up. I sat up in bed.

"Arthur, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Where are you?"

"In the chair."

"Okay." I climbed out of bed, my arms held out in front of me, and tried to find Arthur. I felt his hands hold my wrists. I smiled and sat on his lap, laying my head against his shoulder. His hand rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It's okay, princess. I'd have been the same. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay." I fell asleep.

I heard a loud ringing. The warning bells were going off.

"Archer, stand up." I did as Arthur said. I saw Arthur get his sword and then come back to where I stood. "Stay behind me, Archer," he whispered.

A knock at the door. Arthur held his sword so he was ready to fight. Sir Leon came in.

"Arthur, they've found someone." Arthur looked at me.

"Okay, thank you."

We walked down to the main hall. There was a man, restrained by two guards. He was the right height and looked strong enough to do what happened.

"Father, you summoned Archer and I."

"Yes, Arthur. Is this the man who tried to hurt you, Archer?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't see his face."

The man accused smirked.

"See, you have no evidence! You can't accuse me!" Arthur stepped forwards.

"If you tried to hurt my sister and I find out it was you, I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you." I looked at Gwaine who was standing next to me. He mouthed "I told you so". The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. The man just smiled back. Arthur drew his sword. I don't know how I got there, I just know that I was in between Arthur's blade and the man. I was right where the man wanted me. I started to turn around. He broke free of the guard's grip they had on him and grabbed me. His nails dug into me. It was him. He had grabbed him before.

"Let her go!" My father ordered. Arthur held his sword out menacingly at the man.

"You stay back. Or I'll kill her."

"Arthur!" I called. The man squeezed my throat-HARD.

"And you, _princess_, one more word and you'll be sorry. You're royal status won't help you then." He let go of my throat. I started choking.

"What do you want? Let her go. Hurt me instead." Arthur tried.

"I want to hurt you and your father. Your father killed my family. An eye for an eye. This way will hurt you Pendragons more than anything else."

I felt something sharp go into my back. I screamed. The shock on Arthur's face was the last thing I saw.

I woke up in a bed. Merlin was mixing something together. He picked it up and came over to me.

"You're awake." I smiled at Merlin.

"Yes. How did I get here?"

"After the man stabbed you, Arthur carried you here. Me and Gaius have been looking after you. Arthur's had to go for a bit. He'll be back soon. Gaius is in the hall with your father." I sat up. Merlin gave me the liquid he'd been making. I drank it. It tasted disgusting. I handed him the vial.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?" He looked at me, confused, "Don't worry if not…"

"Yes, just don't tell Arthur… he'll kill me." I smiled. If Arthur found out his servant was hugging his sister… that would be the end of his servant. Merlin put the vial down and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Merlin."

"Did it help?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Arthur came in. Merlin was fiddling around with some jars.

"Archer, are you okay?" I nodded. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"What happened to the man?"

"He's dead… I'm sorry, Archer, I should have stopped him hurting you." He stroked the hair off mmy forehead, then kissed my forehead.

"Arthur, it's fine. If had have done anything he would have stabbed me properly. You did what I would have done."

He didn't look sure. He probably hated himself for not having done anything. But I didn't mind.

I knew what would've happened if he'd tried to stop the man.

I knew I wouldn't be here.

And I knew Arthur didn't realise that.

But as I hugged him and he stroked my hair, I knew nothing mattered other than that we were safe.


End file.
